villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Rose Armitage
Rose Armitage is the main antagonist of the 2017 live action horror film, Get Out. She is the cult member of the secretive Order of the Coagula along with her family, the Armitage Family. She was portrayed by Allison Williams. Biography Rose was a college student that Chris Washington becomes infatuated with. After dating for five months, Rose decides to take Chris to see her parents. Though he is slightly worried about the meeting, Rose had neglected to inform her parents that he was an African American. Rose calms his concern by assuring him that her parents weren't racist, even saying her father would've voted for Obama a third time had he had the chance. While on the way to the Armitage house, the couple accidentally hit a deer before pulling up to the house for which Chris shows remorse but Rose ignores somewhat entirely. Though the police are called for the incident, the unnamed officer insists seeing Chris' identification even though Rose was driving. Rose stands up for him, implying that it was unfair for the officer to ask for the ID. The officer tries to explain that he is required to obtain the ID's of everyone involved, but she interrupts him and shoos him away before Chris can comply. While at the Armitage household, Rose introduces her evil cohorts and family; Missy Armitage, a hypnotist, Dr. Dean Armitage, a neurosurgeon, and her brother Jeremy Armitage. During the couple's stay at the Armitage residence, Missy hypnotizes Chris, culminating in him finding cigarettes disgusting. He tries to explain this to Rose the next day, but she doesn't believe him. After Chris flashes a picture of acquaintance Andre Hayworth that causes Andre to snap out of his hypnosis, Chris announces his plans to leave to Rose, and she offers to runaway with him. While she was away, Chris uncovers some pictures from her closet which shows that Rose had several African American lovers that she had lured to the house, including a man and one woman who now works for the Armitage family. In a twist, the Armitage family is a part of an underground cult known as the Order of the Coagula whose main objective is achieving pseudo-immortality through brain transfer. African American men and women are lured to the house, and they are subdued through hypnosis. The original inhabitant's mind is overwritten to make adjustments for their new master, but a sliver of their consciousness is still present. They are made to watch as their original bodies are used in ways without their consent, existing as passangers. The Armitage's wealthy friends, who are deteriorating from old age, medical conditions or a desire to quickly & easily be physically greater, win the future vessels via bingo. They too presumably pay a considerable amount for said vessels to fund the Coagula. Chris gets confronted by Dean, Missy, and Jeremy as he tries to make a break for the door. It is there that Rose reveals her true nature. Far from the supportive and loving woman that Chris initially believed, she is instead a remorseless sociopath who takes pleasure in forming false relationships with her victims before sending them to be brainwashed. The Armitages capture Chris and prepare to subject him to the experiment, but he manages to escape and kills three of them. During this time, Chris's friend and TSA officer Rod suspected something's not right about Chris once Chris stopped answering his calls. Rose finally answers Rod on Chris's phone and as a panicking Rod interrogates her if she knows where Chris is, Rose comes up with mediocre lies. Rod figures that out and pummels her with deeper questions, frustrating Rose ordering he stop with the questions, then invites Rod to have sex with her so that she can make Rod her next victim for the black brain slavery program. Rod angrily throws a tantrum cussing F-bombs at her then hangs up and sets out to find Chris. Rose, who up to that point had been in her room, searching the internet for her next victim, hears the fighting and goes downstairs to investigate, armed with a rifle. Either intending to avenge her family or protect herself from the inevitable law involvement should Chris escape, Rose set out to kill him. With the help of her grandparents (inhabiting the bodies of house servants Georgina and Walter), she corners him, though Georgina is killed in the process. Just as Walter is holding him down, Chris manages to snap him back to lucidity by a photo flash via his cell phone. Walter then convinces Rose (who is unaware that her grandfather has lost control of Walter's body) to give him the rifle, then shoots her before ultimately killing himself. Rose, bleeding and unable to move, begs for help as Chris begins to strangle her to death, saying that she loves Chris, but though he now knows her true nature, he cannot bring himself to kill her. Rose smiles evilly at Chris' giving up. When a car pulls up with police lights, Rose weakly calls for help, hoping Chris will be arrested. After the car is revealed to be a TSA car, driven by Chris' friend Rod. Both black men get into the car, and despite Rose's pleading, she is left to die, ending her family's insidious plans once and for all. Rose dies in vain and the last known member of the Armitage family. Without them, the Coagula too dies, robbing the accomplices of their desires. Villainous Acts * Seducing at least 9 African-Americans to the Armitage Family household * Feigning interest in Chris Washington * Attempting to kill Chris Trivia * When Chris is being captured by the Armitage Family, she notes that Chris was her "favorite one" * After being revealed as the true villain, she puts her hair up and it remains that way for the remainder of her time * Her sexual orientation is unknown, though it can be assumed she is heterosexual or perhaps a little bi due to the majority of her partners being males ** She is only seen with one female African American but that was for the life of her grandmother * Rose is probably the most well trained in the capture of blacks for the Armitage's operations because she shows no signs up until Chris' subsequent capture * Rose serves as The Heavy because, even though her entire family was involved in the plot, she was the most direct threat to Chris (especially since she was the one dating him) and the only one who tried to directly kill him. * It is unknown if Rose was racist, or if she simply had no regard for any human life aside from her cult. Category:Female Category:Traitor Category:Brainwashers Category:Homicidal Category:Psychopath Category:Sadists Category:Master Manipulator Category:Live Action Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Slaver Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Conspirators Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Movie Villains Category:Hero's Lover Category:Charismatic Category:Minion Category:Murderer Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Xenophobes Category:Supremacists Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Liars Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Deceased Category:The Heavy Category:Pure Evil Category:Misanthropes Category:Extremists Category:Femme Fatale